world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Izuku Midoriya
Izuku Midoriya, also known as Deku, is the main protagonist of My Hero Academia. Though originally born without a Quirk, he manages to catch the attention of the legendary hero All Might and has since become his close pupil and a student at U.A. High School, making him the ninth user of the One For All Quirk. Statistics *'Name': Izuku Midoriya, "Deku" (His hero name and the nickname given to him by Bakugou and is frequently referred to as such by Uraraka) *'Origin': My Hero Academia *'Gender': Male *'Age': 15 *'Birthday': July 15 *'Classification': Hero-In-Training, U.A. High School Student, Bearer of One for All *'Blood Type': O *'Height': 166 cm (5'5.5") *'Weight': 52 kg (115 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Green *'Hair Color': Dark Green *'Main Attire': *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': One For All *'Standard Equipment': Costume Beta *'Weaknesses': Using 100% of One for All's power will break the bones of the limb it's used in; the damage can become irreversible if overused. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Detroit Smash, Delaware Smash, 5% Detroit Smash, One For All: Full Cowling, 100% Detroit Smash *'Voice Actor': Justin Briner; Erica Mendez (young) Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Wall level | Small Building level, Building level with 20% | City Block level *'Speed': Athlete with Subsonic combat and reaction speeds | Subsonic, at least Transonic with 20% | At least Supersonic *'Lifting Strength': Peak Human | Varies with One for All. Ranges from Class 5 to Class 100 *'Striking Strength': Class KJ+ | Class MJ, at least Class MJ with 20% | Class GJ *'Durability': Small Building level to Building level *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Standard Melee Range. Several Tens of Meters with Shockwaves *'Intelligence': Gifted (Izuku has proven himself to be exceptionally intelligent on many occasions. He has displayed keen skills of observation and analysis, coming up with a plan to escape dozens of fodder villains when trapped on a boat and can often be found mumbling his notes and thoughts to himself. It is usually his intelligence that has helped him more than his Quirk. Gran Torino even complimented Izuku's intelligence, saying that Izuku is the type of person who thinks before he acts. Izuku also bears a borderline encyclopedic knowledge of heroes, villains, and the general world he lives in and is very resourceful as a result. However, he lacks real combat training and thus has poor combat technique due to his inexperience with his Quirk, relying almost entirely on his wits and whatever power he can crank out of One For All to win.) *'Key': Without One for All | 5 to 20% One For All | 100% One For All Appearance Izuku has green eyes, messy, dark green hair with black highlights and four symmetrical freckles underneath both cheeks. In U.A., he wears the standard male uniform: a light grey suit over a white dress shirt and dark green dress pants, along with a red necktie that he does not tie properly, making it shorter than it should be. Izuku usually wears oversized red shoes. Though initially he was very skinny, Izuku has gained an array of well-developed muscles after his ten months of extensive training with All Might. Izuku is many times described as being very plain looking. The fingers on his right hand look a little deformed, and has two scars on the right side of his hand after his fight with Shoto Todoroki. Izuku's Hero Costume is a sturdy, full-body dark green unitard with a red belt, elbow pads, thigh-high and low knee pads, white gloves with blue stripes, and red boots. He has a mask with short ear-like protrusions that barely resembles All Might's haircut, and a metal, diamond-shaped mouth mask with a smile and two holes top and bottom, left to right. Personality Izuku is a very timid, helpful and polite boy, frequently overreacting to abnormal situations with exaggerated expressions. Due to being bullied since childhood for being born without a Quirk, he is initially portrayed as insecure, being more reserved and not self-expressive, especially in front of Katsuki Bakugo, who constantly subdued him for his aspirations to be a hero. However, after being accepted into U.A. High School, making new friends and facing Katsuki during the Battle Trial Arc, he has gradually turned into a more confident and brave person, to the point of developing some leadership skills. Izuku is also very diligent and strong-willed. His dream of becoming a Hero drove him to develop a habit of writing down notes about everything he knows in regards to their Quirks. Because of this practice, Izuku has developed a great analytical mind and is easily able to form complex battle plans in a matter of seconds, taking advantage of his allies' and enemies’ Quirks to put them in motion. Izuku externalizes his observations through endless mumbling, a habit which annoys or scares his peers. Izuku often writes down his observations in a notebook he refers to as Hero Analysis for the Future. Izuku is a caring person, and will never hesitate to rescue someone in danger, even if he knows that he is not strong enough to do it. Often, he does this on a whim, taking a more careless approach than the usual overthinking he goes through. Izuku has also shown to be selfless enough to try to help people with personal, emotional problems, even if it does not concern him, claiming that a Hero is someone that meddles on the lives of other people. Izuku's heroic spirit is recognized by many, having earned the loyalty and gratitude of characters that were previously antagonistic to him such as Tenya Iida and Shoto Todoroki. Of all Heroes, the Symbol of Peace All Might is the one that has had the most impact in his life, with the formerly Number One Hero having shaped most of the goals and beliefs that Izuku follows since childhood. Many of Izuku's decisions and actions are inspired by his desire to become a Hero similar to All Might, and thus he has a great devotion for him, to the point of collecting several pieces of merchandise related to the Hero and emulating several of his traits. Having inherited his Quirk, one of Izuku's current priorities is to be able to live up to his idol's legacy, as he is always looking for ways to improve his usage of One For All, being aware of the immense pressure that is succeeding the greatest Hero of all time. Izuku appears to have a more brash and abrasive side to him that mostly shows up when he finds himself in combat. This side of him makes him act more like Katsuki, being rather loud and unwavering, and also with a strong drive towards victory. He claims that this is because he sees Katsuki as the embodiment of what someone who strives for victory should be. He also has admitted that he doesn't like this side of him very much, and tends to keep it in check. History Main Skills and Equipment One For All: Inherited from Toshinori Yagi, Izuku's Quirk gives him access to stockpiled power, granting him superhuman strength and greatly enhanced agility and mobility by spreading his power through his body. Though he has yet to demonstrate superhuman speed, immense reflexes, and durability on the level of All Might, Izuku has shown to be able to properly control a small percentage of One For All's power, using it to enhance his strength, speed, and agility. If Izuku does not spread One For All throughout his body evenly, his body can be immensely damaged from the force of his movements. Izuku has also displayed a type of mental connection to the previous users of One For All. *'California Smash': A lesser version of All Might's Texas Smash and Izuku's signature technique. Izuku attacks with a straightforward punch at his opponent. He can use it only twice a day without hurting himself. *'Detroit Smash': The same as All Might's move, except Izuku does it in the form of an uppercut. This attack was powerful enough to smash through every floor of a multi-story building and bust a hole in the roof while generating a gust of wind so powerful that it shifted debris on the top floor and broke off several of its support pillars. *'Delaware Smash': Izuku flicks his finger to create a powerful shock wave. Doing this fractures said finger, limiting the time he can use this move without gravely injuring himself up to ten times. *'One For All: Full Cowling': Through his training with Gran Torino, Izuku was able to unlock this stage of his power and get better control of his Quirk. This technique allows Izuku to activate 5% of One For All throughout his body, letting the power course and flow through him instead of concentrating it in one location. According to Izuku, this technique gives him greater maneuverability. Activating this technique gives him enhanced strength, speed, mobility and agility. It also prevents him from breaking his bones when attacking. **'5% Detroit Smash': Izuku activates One for All: Full Cowling then jumps into the air and delivers an enhanced downward punch to the opponent. **'Conneticut Smash': An improved version of Delaware Smash, Izuku fires a blast of compressed air at his opponent with his fist (the opposite of using one of his fingers at the cost of fracturing said finger). **'St. Louis Smash': Izuku leaps into the air and before swinging around to deliver a roundhouse kick to the opponent's face. *'One For All 20%': Izuku uses 20% of One for All's full power and distributes it throughout his body, giving him an even greater power and speed boost. While it won't cause his bones to break, it does put immense strain on Izuku's body, causing him great pain to the point that it feels like his bones are on the verge of breaking. **'Manchester Smash': Izuku leaps into the air and flips forward to bring down an axe kick upon his opponent. *'One For All 100%': A technique that allows Izuku to attack using the full power of One For All in desired part of his body, in desired part of his body, with the cost of said body part breaking upon execution. Further usage of the same body part after an initial attack can cause scarring, as seen with his fights against Shoto Todoroki. **'100% Detroit Smash': This move involves Izuku activating One For All at 100% and then striking his target with a lunging punch. Relationships *Inko Midoriya *All Might *Katsuki Bakugo *Ochaco Uraraka *Tenya Iida *Shoto Todoroki *Shota Aizawa *Gran Torino *Recovery Girl *Tsuyu Asui *Minoru Mineta *Eijiro Kirishima *Yuga Aoyama *Fumikage Tokoyami *Mei Hatsume *Hitoshi Shinso *Stain *Tomura Shigaraki *Naruto Uzumaki *Ichigo Kurosaki *Jude Mathis *Rin Okumura *Maka Albarn *Soul Evans Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Emitter Category:Hero Category:U.A. Student Category:Class 1-A Category:Midoriya Family Category:One For All Wielders Category:My Hero Academia Characters